


Feeling Blue

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, M/M, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets plowed on a bottle of blue liquor before a salt and burn and Dean takes it out of his backside…literally. Dean/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: PWP brought to you courtesy of my drunkenness. For future reference; matching beers with a Vietnam war vet is never going to end well. LOL 
> 
> Graphic depictions within. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh
> 
> ~Reviews are Love~  
> -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dean dumped his far too drunk little brother into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut before going around and sliding behind the wheel. He glanced over as Sam hummed to himself and leaned into the door. “You knew we were doin’ the salt and burn tonight, dude. What the hell?”

Sam chuckled and wagged a finger at Dean as they pulled away from the bar. “There was a…this dude had this bottle…s’blue. Wha’s blue anyway?” He waved a hand and leaned his head back on the seat. “Does’n matter. Was…awe…aweshome. Wow.”

“Jesus.” Dean shook his head and drove down the highway, trying not to want to pound his brother’s face in for getting plastered. He’d be doing the digging alone now thanks to Sam and his anonymous bar buddy with the blue bottle of awesome. “Can’t believe you got trashed,” Dean groaned as they pulled up and he parked outside the cemetery but then he had to laugh as it took Sam four tries to catch the door handle and open it.

Sam smirked over at his laughing big brother as he got the door open and climbed out. The world did a lazy spin around him as he stood and he leaned his elbows on the hood, bending over with a drunken chuckle. “D…dude. I’m…I’m plowed.”

“Ya think, idiot? Come on.” Dean walked around from pulling the shovel out of the trunk and slapped Sam on the ass he passed. He stopped dead in his tracks at the very dirty, very passionate moan his little brother let out and turned around to watch Sam drop to rest his face on the hood. “God, Sammy. How drunk are you?”

Sam moaned, still feeling the impact from Dean’s hand on his ass. “Pretty…pretty damn..fuck, do that again? S’been so long, Dean. Please?”

Dean stared and rolled his eyes. “It’s been… a day and a half you friggin addict.” It didn’t stop him from dropping the shovel and moving in to rest his hips and swelling cock against Sam’s backside. He grinned as Sam pushed back into him and pulled his hand back, delivering another solid slap that had his brother shouting and writhing. “Fuck, Sammy.”

“More.” Sam begged and reached down to fumble at the zipper of his jeans. “Need…need it. You. Damn.” He shouted when he felt Dean’s fingers dig into his hair and pull his head back, arching his throat. The little bites of pain were bliss as Dean’s other hand took hold of the back of his jeans and yanked them down. “Yes…yes, fuck, Dean.”

Dean shook his head fondly as he shoved Sam’s jeans down enough to bare him and he landed another solid slap, never losing his tight grip in Sam’s silky hair. He knew damn well his brother enjoyed a little pain and it seemed, as plastered as he was, he wanted more of it than normal and he was totally on board with that. “Hands on the car, Sam,” Dean ordered in a voice gone to deep gravel with lust.

Sam shuddered at the commanding tone and flattened his palms on the still warm hood of the Impala. He cried out with need as Dean spanked him, warming the cheeks of his ass and then dropped his head on a whimper when Dean pushed a finger into him without warning. It burned and hurt and was exactly what Sam needed. The fact that Dean recognized that and went with it was just as much of a turn on.

Dean was glad they had developed a habit of sex in odd places as he pulled his finger from Sam and dug in his own back pocket, coming out with a small tube of lube. He smiled and slicked his fingers before pushing two back in and the filthy groan Sam gave him was worth it. He knew what his drunk little brother was in the mood for; fast and dirty. He didn’t bother stretching Sam all the way, scissoring his fingers a few times before taking them out and used his free hand to unzip his own jeans and free his straining cock. All Sam had to do was make those needy, desperate noises to get him close to coming. It was a little embarrassing and a lot awesome, he thought as he placed himself at Sam’s entrance.

“Gonna fuck that blue liquor right outta you, Sammy,” Dean said in a growl as he wrapped his fingers around Sam’s hip, tugged on his hair to make him moan and then pushed roughly into him.

Sam shouted and only Dean’s fingers fisted in his hair kept him from slamming his head into the hood with the feeling of his brother’s cock shoving into him; pulling and pushing, having to go so slow even with the lube because he wasn’t fully stretched. The liquor still swirling through his system took what would otherwise have been just pain and made it a little mind-numbing and overwhelming.

“F…fuck, Dean!” Sam gasped brokenly, moaning as Dean gave his hair another pull before gently sliding free to grasp both hips.

Dean groaned with Sam spread in front of him, fingers scrabbling at the metal of the Impala’s hood and the desperate cries he couldn’t hold in while Dean pulled out and shoved back in to the almost too-tight muscles squeezing him. “Son of a…” He knew he wasn’t going to last. Dean dug his fingers into Sam’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and used the grip to set the pace; a bruising one that drove sharp pleas from his brother’s lips with each slap of his hips.

Sam’s fogged mind couldn’t remember Dean ever feeling this amazing, this hot! “Dean! God…fu…fuck…hard…harder!” He dragged one hand off the hood, meaning to jerk himself and whined when Dean let go of his hips and grabbed his wrist, then the other as his weight settled over his back.

“I said…hands…on the hood,” Dean growled in his brother’s ear as he cuffed Sam’s wrists with one hand, pressing them into the metal and drove into him over and over. “You wanna…wanna come, Sammy?” He moaned and bit into Sam’s neck when he got a desperate nod as an answer. He reached around and under Sam to wrap long fingers around his weeping cock. “So…so hard for me. Fuck!”

“Dean!” Sam shouted and was very near tears with pleasure. The new angle, with Dean lying atop him let Dean’s cock hit his sweet spot on every hard thrust, sending bursts of pleasure through him that made him writhe.

Dean stroked his brother’s dick in time with the frantic pace of his thrusts. He was so close himself and he wanted Sam to go over first. He took his brother’s teasing about that particular kink with a grin every time but the sight of Sam coming because of him…it was almost better than the sex sometimes. “Come, Sammy.” Dean ordered him. “Come for me.”

Sam’s entire body convulsed as Dean stroked him, squeezing just under the head of his cock and nailed that spot inside of him, his gravelly voice in his ear ordering him while he pinned his hands to the car and he came.

Dean felt like he was holding on to a livewire as Sam damn near screamed, hips bucking as stripes of come painted the side of the Impala and his muscles clenched around Dean’s cock so hard it took his breath away. “Sam!” He shouted and couldn’t hold his own climax off. His cock pulsed inside his brother, filling him up and arching his back with the strength of it. His legs went to rubber and Dean didn’t bother stopping their slow slide off the hood. He took Sam to the ground with him, managing only to turn slightly and lean on his baby with his little brother sitting in his lap and completely pliant as they both heaved for air.

Dean started to chuckled and nuzzled at the hair behind Sam’s ear. “You need to…tell me what that…that blue stuff was. I’m stockin’ up. Damn.”

Sam managed only a breathless laugh and wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to move again. “S’good…good shtuff.” He cracked his eyes open, turning his head to give Dean’s lips better access to his neck and then grinned. “D…dude.” He clasped a hand around the arm Dean had across his chest and snorted. “Had a audience.”

“Huh?” Dean moved to look over Sam’s head and his eyes widened comically. Beyond the grass verge and behind the low, stone wall of the cemetery stood the shimmering form of the spirit they had come to lay to rest. The woman’s ghost stared open-mouthed at them and then, while Dean watched, a slow smile spread over her face and she flickered out of sight. He grinned and bent to mouth at Sam’s neck again. “Gave her a hell of a show, little brother.”

Sam wiggled his ass in Dean’s lap and leaned his head back on his shoulder to kiss him. He cupped a hand around the back of Dean’s head, holding him close as he plundered his big brother’s mouth; tasting every warm inch of him and licking along his teeth before he bit Dean’s bottom lip and earned a long, heated groan. Sam let him go and gave him a drunken, lopsided smile. “Wan…wanna go for roun’ two?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “You are just…dude, you’re a slut when you’re drunk. You know that?”

Sam chortled and nodded into Dean’s neck, biting lightly along his jaw and smiling when he heard his brother gasp softly. “Wanna get you…in’a car.” He sucked hard over Dean’s pulse in the side of his throat. “Wan’…gonna suck your cock ‘til…’til you come down my throat.”

“Holy…fuck,” Dean groaned and closed his eyes with a shudder and smirked. He grabbed Sam’s bare hips and pushed him forward until his ass thumped into the grass. “You are gettin’ your happy ass back in the car.” He pushed up with the help of his car and then pulled Sam up with him while his little brother giggled. “I’m gonna go lay Mary the peeping tom to rest and then, little brother…” Dean pulled open the passenger door and pushed and pulled Sam into the seat. He leaned down and took Sam’s head in his hands. “…then I’m takin’ you back to the motel, tyin’ you to the bed and see how long it takes me to work this liquor outta you.”

Sam moaned wantonly and grabbed Dean’s face, thrusting his tongue into his mouth with a groan. He captured his brother’s tongue and sucked on it, making Dean moan and gasp.

Dean pulled away with a breathless laugh and stood, taking a long look at his thoroughly debauched brother in the seat, pants pulled down and his once more hardening cock peeking out beneath his shirts and the look on his face was all sex. He shook himself and stepped back. “Ghost then bondage, dude.”

Sam snickered while Dean closed the door and he enjoyed watching Dean trying to tuck himself back in his pants, grab the shovel and walk away into the cemetery. He let his head roll into the window and sighed happily. “M’gettin’ tied up.” He opened his eyes and saw Dean looking back at him with a hand pressing into his crotch and snorted. “S’awesome.”

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets plowed on a bottle of blue liquor before a salt and burn and Dean takes it out of his backside…literally. Dean/Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: More PWP. :P Sorry this one took so long to finish off. There were two novels completed and a few gen fics in the way. Lol This should be worth the wait though. Heh heh heh 
> 
> Graphic depictions within. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh  
> ~Reviews are Love~

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_Sam moaned wantonly and grabbed Dean’s face, thrusting his tongue into his mouth with a groan. He captured his brother’s tongue and sucked on it, making Dean moan and gasp._

_Dean pulled away with a breathless laugh and stood, taking a long look at his thoroughly debauched brother in the seat, pants pulled down and his once more hardening cock peeking out beneath his shirts and the look on his face was all sex. He shook himself and stepped back. “Ghost then bondage, dude.”_

_Sam snickered while Dean closed the door and he enjoyed watching Dean trying to tuck himself back in his pants, grab the shovel and walk away into the cemetery. He let his head roll into the window and sighed happily. “M’gettin’ tied up.” He opened his eyes and saw Dean looking back at him with a hand pressing into his crotch and snorted. “S’awesome.”_

**Chapter 2**

Sam lay across the front seat of the Impala humming to himself. It was horribly off-key and he broke into giggles each time he thought of what Dean would have to say about it. Thinking of his brother made parts of him very happy and Sam rubbed a hand over the front of his jeans which he hadn’t bothered to zip up. He palmed his slowly hardening cock and moaned. He was damn eager for Dean to get back and take him back to the hotel. “M’a get tied up,” Sam slurred and started laughing again. “Hell…hell yeah.” Sam sat up suddenly and leaned over the back seat. He felt around for his jacket and whooped in triumph when he came up with it.

“Nice.” Sam fumbled a hand into the pocket and came out with a small flask that the man in the bar had given him. He grinned, unscrewed the cap and chugged the contents; more of the blue liquor. It warmed its way down his throat into his stomach and made his head do a pleasurable, lazy spin. He dropped the flask into the front seat with a gasp when he heard a shotgun go off. “Shit!”

Sam scrambled out of the car and stumbled to the low wall around the graveyard. He fell over it with a giggling snort and picked himself up; nothing but concern for his brother in his head. “Dean!” Sam staggered through the graveyard and heard the gun again. He followed the sound and finally saw the work light Dean had no doubt set up so he could dig. Sam grinned when he saw his brother standing alive and in one piece. “Dean! Hey!” Sam grunted as he walked into a headstone and folded over it until his hands were on the ground.

“Sammy? What the hell?” Dean yelled. He eyed the bushes a few yards away for any sign of his attacker and then went to his struggling, still very drunk little brother.

“Whoa…woo…woops. S’head…headshtone. Wash out for that.” Sam snorted and grinned as he fell completely over the other side and stared up at Dean from the ground. “Y’ok?”

“Holy crap, dude.” Dean ran a hand through his hair for patience as his little brother lay chuckling on the ground with his dick peeking out of his still open jeans. He bent down, took one of Sam’s arms and hauled him back to his feet. “What part of stay in the damn car didn’t translate for you?” He pushed Sam near the grave he’d been digging and shoved him back down to the ground. “Sit! Last thing I need is your drunk ass deciding to try and hug the ghost if it shows up. I’m almost done.” He laughed. “I’d give you the shotgun but you’d probably hit me by mistake at this point.”

“Ghost?” Sam asked and waved a hand at the shotgun.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “One really pissed of skunk.” He rolled his eyes when Sam burst into laughter and hopped back down in the grave. “Definitely takin’ this outta your ass when I’m done, Sammy. Jesus.”

Sam was reduced to hiccupping giggles while Dean dug and decided it was far too warm outside. Sam pulled his flannel off, balled it up and tossed it toward the grave. He scowled when it fell short. “Damn. Kay…got this.” He worked his t-shirt off over his head and wrapped that in a ball and then threw it as hard as he could. It sailed through the air and fell as it opened into the grave and onto Dean’s head. “Bullseye!”

“Oh, you little shit!” Dean laughed and pulled the shirt off his head. His little brother flopped bare-chested into the grass to point and giggle at the night sky. Dean frowned. “Dude, are you drunker than when I left you?”

“Flashk.”

“F..what the hell is that?” Dean pried open the lid of the coffin and climbed out of the grave. “Sammy.”

“Had a…guy ga’me’a flashk.” Sam snorted again and stretched a hand out to run up the inside of Dean’s leg. “All gone.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean knocked Sam’s hand off his leg and grabbed the salt and the lighter fluid. “Can’t leave you alone for five damn minutes.”

Sam watched in a fog while Dean salted and burned the grave. He blinked and smiled when his big brother was suddenly kneeling over him. “Toasht?”

Dean chuckled and grabbed Sam’s arms. “Yeah, she’s toast. Come on, gigantor.” He cleaned up the gravesite, lugged Sam back to the car and held on to him all the way back to the motel once Sam decided he wanted to hang his head out of the passenger window at sixty miles an hour. Dean unloaded him into their room and shoved Sam down onto the single, king-size bed.

Sam went with a laugh and sprawled across the bed. “Hey…hey, Dean? Hey.”

“What?” Dean smirked and pulled his bag up onto the bed. He was going to need a few things.

“Gon’…we gonna…” Sam flipped over to his stomach, pulled his open jeans down and pushed his backside into the air. “You sh..should tap this.” And Sam slapped a palm into his own ass with a loud crack and a giggle.

Dean burst into laughter and ran a hand over his face. “Oh, I’m gonna little brother.” He climbed onto the bed and rolled Sam over again. “Gimme.” He grabbed one of Sam’s hands and tugged it up to the headboard.

Sam snickered while Dean cuffed his left arm above him. “Nuh-uh.” He pulled his right away when Dean reached for it and laughed while he wove it around and made Dean work for it.

Dean pounced his brother, pinning him to the bed and grabbed the swinging arm. “Gonna cost ‘ya, Sammy.” He quickly cuffed that hand as well and then crawled off the bed again to the bag. He pulled a long, supple leather thong out of the pocket and grinned when Sam’s eyes widened. “Rule number one. You don’t come til I say you can.”

“Oh…oh fuck.” Sam groaned when Dean bent over his waist and dragged his jeans the rest of the way off. He grinned when Dean wrapped a hand around his hardening cock and moaned at the feel of the leather cord pulling around his thigh.

“You think it’s fun now.” Dean smiled and deftly tied the leather around his brother’s cock and balls; effectively preventing him from any release that Dean didn’t give him. He bent and sucked Sam’s dick into his mouth. He moaned at the flavor and Sam’s unabashed shout of pleasure and then sat back up. “But I’m gonna have you beggin’ and cryin’ before I’m done, little brother.”

Sam arched his hips up after his brother’s mouth and frowned when Dean stood instead. “Come back here.”

Dean chuckled and pulled his shirts off over his head. “Don’t worry, Sammy. I promised to work that liquor outta you, didn’t I?”

“Mmm.” Sam hummed and smiled as he watched his brother peel the jeans down his hips, letting his cock bounce into view. Sam licked his lips.

Dean saw the look on Sam’s face and grinned. “First thing I’m gonna do is give that mouth of yours something to do.” He climbed back on the bed and over his brother. “In a minute.” Dean bent and kissed Sam, licking his lips and then sucking his tongue; all while hovering over him just far enough that Sam couldn’t get any friction for his cock no matter how he rolled his hips.

“Dean…Dean, come on. Please?” Sam whined when Dean bit along his jaw and down his neck. He gasped when Dean’s mouth closed over the pulse in his neck and sucked.

“Mmm nowhere near enough begging yet.” Dean sat back and dropped his hips to Sam’s, letting their cocks rub together for a moment. He moaned with the sensation and allowed himself to wrap a hand around them both and give a few tugs.

Sam cried out and trembled with Dean jacking both of their cocks and closed his eyes. “Shit…yeah. Yeah. More!”

Dean grunted and let go. He moved and crawled up the bed. “Promised to fill that mouth.”

Sam practically drooled as Dean swung a leg over his arms and straddled his head. “Oh shi…yeah. Lemme.” He arched his head up and just managed to lick the base of Dean’s cock so temptingly close to his face.

Dean reached down and grabbed Sam’s thighs. He pulled them back and bent his brother near in half, propping them in place behind his arms as Dean bent over Sam’s exposed hole and grinned. He looked down and used Sam’s tongue to guide his cock into his little brother’s mouth. Sam moaned around him and drove a groan out of him. “Suck it good, Sammy.”

Sam wasn’t sure this qualified as punishment. He loved sucking Dean’s cock. He loved making his big brother whine and groan and he was damn good at it. He loosened his jaw and let Dean’s cock slide into the back of his throat and Sam hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. He was startled and couldn’t shout when he felt Dean’s tongue lick over his hole.

Dean grinned as Sam bucked under him and made sure to keep his legs behind his arms. “Fuck, yeah.” Dean groaned with Sam’s mouth working around him and started a rhythm of bobbing his hips, fucking Sam’s mouth while he stabbed his tongue into his brother. He tasted himself there still and it fanned his passion even higher along with the flavor that was so uniquely ‘Sam’ on his tongue. He could hear his little brother whimpering around his cock and feel the tremors passing through his body as Sam tried to writhe and couldn’t in the position Dean was holding him in.

Each time Dean’s cock pulled out of his throat, Sam cried out around him with pleasure. He could feel his brother’s talented tongue licking and thrusting into him, opening him up again and then felt Dean’s fingers slide into him alongside his tongue. Sam was close to tears with his cock straining hard and weeping between them. The need to come was almost overwhelming and he sucked all the harder on Dean’s cock.

“Fuck!” Dean threw his head back and panted as Sam seemed to be doing his level best to make him come with his mouth. “Holy crap,” Dean laughed breathlessly. He looked down so he could watch his cock driving in and out of Sam’s open mouth; the saliva glistening on his chin and the way Sam’s arms jerked in the handcuffs; so desperate to touch him. Dean pulled himself clear of Sam and leaned back, letting his brother’s legs fall back to the bed.

“Dean! God...please…please lemme…” Sam’s voice was wrecked and roughened and made Dean groan. “Sorry. Sorry I got washt…drunk.”

Dean chuckled and climbed down his body and then turned around to face him. He slid his legs between his brothers and rocked Sam’s knees back up on his arms. “You sure about that?”

Sam nodded furiously. “Yes. Yes, fuck…please, Dean. Please!”

Dean drove into him without warning and Sam almost screamed as his chest arched up into him. “Damn,” Dean moaned and watched Sam lose himself in what Dean was giving him. He turned Sam’s hips a little, dragging one leg up onto his shoulder and slammed into him again. Sam was wet from his tongue and still open from earlier in the night and the new angle let Dean pound into his sweet spot.

“DEAN!” Sam shouted it and yelled until he started to go hoarse, watching his big brother move over him and unable to do anything but let him. Dean was hitting his prostate on every thrust with a brutal force that drove Sam up the bed until his head was bumping the headboard. Tears of need fell down his cheeks into his hair with his bound cock bouncing between them and he didn’t even have the words to beg anymore, the desire to come was so overpowering.

“That’s it, Sammy,” Dean gasped with his own release rushing toward him. Sam was so far gone in the pleasure he’d lost the use of his words; right where Dean wanted him. He leaned back and got a hand on his brother’s cock, taking hold of the trailing end of the leather thong. “Come for me.” He pulled the leather, yanking it loose and slammed home inside Sam one more time. Sam’s whole body seemed to seize up for a moment as his back arched off the bed and then he screamed. Dean curled over him as Sam bucked wildly while come erupted from his freed cock to shoot up his chest and onto Sam’s face.

“Sammy!” Dean leaned down and bit into his brother’s neck as he came long and hard, pumping his seed inside him with his hips pounding a stuttering rhythm until finally Dean collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath with the intensity of it. “Fuck,” he groaned softly. He took a minute to collect himself on top of Sam’s heaving chest and then eased out of him to slide to the bed. Dean smiled when he looked up and found Sam unconscious, or damn close to it. He didn’t want to move anytime in the next decade but he couldn’t leave Sam like that. Dean rolled off the bed and steadied himself on the nightstand before he went to the bag. He took out the handcuff keys and then stopped in the bathroom for a damp towel before he came back.

Dean released Sam’s arms and laid them down then he eased back onto the bed beside his little brother. He smiled when Sam gave a soft moan. “Comin’ back to me, Sammy?” he asked quietly and wiped the cloth over Sam’s face and then down his chest, cleaning him up.

Sam came back to himself and smiled when he felt his left hand being held and Dean’s lips on his sore wrist. Sam opened his eyes and found Dean watching him from inches away. “Damn, Dean.”

Dean chuckled and gave a little shrug. He pulled Sam’s other hand over and gave the faintly red skin there the same treatment; kissing softly over it before laying it on his brother’s stomach. “You still drunk?”

Sam smirked and rolled into Dean sluggishly, flinging an arm over his waist. “Not on liquor.”

“Better.” Dean reached down and tugged the blanket up over them and then gathered Sam into his chest. He rubbed a hand soothingly up and down his bare back until Sam sighed contentedly into his neck. “You good?”

“Hmm.” Sam kissed the base of Dean’s throat with a smile. “Think I like it when you get caveman on me.”

Dean laughed and pressed a kiss into the top of his head. “You ever get that wasted on a job again, I’m gonna tie your ass up and leave you there until I’m done.”

Sam shivered with a laugh. “Now THAT’S a threat.” He said and wrapped himself more firmly around Dean as sleep began to steal over him.

Dean rolled to his back and pulled Sam with him until he was half sprawled over his chest. “You gotta tell me what the shit was called.”

“Can’t remember.” Sam snorted and turned his head so he could hear Dean’s heart beating under his ear.

“Guess we’ll have to do a few taste tests then,” Dean grinned at Sam’s sleepy laugh and closed his eyes. “Night, bitch.” He felt more than heard Sam’s ‘Jerk’ with the warm puff of air into his chest and sighed happily. There were worse ways to end a hunt than fucking your drunk little brother’s brains out.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_The End._

_Coming Soon - a new multi-chapter entry in the "BYC" Verse.  
_


End file.
